sullafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Meet the characters of the Legacy of Sulla If you are choosing a new name for a character, please check this list to avoid conflicts. 'Major Roman Families' 'The Artorius Caesar Family' '-Patrician' Lucius Artorius Caesar (PC) [[Tiberius Aurelius Cotta|'The Aurelius Cotta Family']] '-Plebeian' Tiberius Aurelius Cotta (PC) Gaius Aurelius Cotta [[Titus Fulvius Triticus|'The Fulvius Triticus Family']] '-Patrician' Titus Fulvius Triticus (PC) Mother Triticii Fulvia Triticii Maior Fulvia Triticii Minor [[Decius Junius Brutus|'The Junius Brutus Family']] '-Plebeian' Decius Junius Brutus (PC) Decimus Junius Brutus Decimus Junius Brutus Albinus Sempronia Tudetani Lucius Junius Brutus Damasippus (Dead) Junia Brutii Decima Brutii 'The Junius Moderatus Family' '-Patrician' Aulus Junius Moderatus (PC) Marcus Junius Moderatus (NPC) Aurea Junius (deceased NPC) Lucius Junius (NPC) [[Numerius Lucretius Severus|'The Lucretius Severus Family']] '-Patrician' Numerius Lucretius Severus (PC) [[Marcus Pollius Atellus|'The Pollius Atellus Family']] '-Patrician' Marcus Pollius Atellus (PC) Lucius Pollius Atellus - MPA's representative in the Senate Lucius Pollius Atellus Minor Hermaeus Pollius Atellus [[Titus Sempronius Gracchus|'The Sempronius Gracchus Family']] '-Plebeian' Titus Sempronius Gracchus (PC) Marcus Sempronius Gracchus Sempronia Graccha Maria Gratidiana (wife of Marcus Sempronius Gracchus) [[Quintus Servilius Nerva|'The Servilius Nerva Family']] '-Patrician' Quintus Servilius Nerva (PC) Gnaeus Servilius Nerva - Quintus' brother Cloelia Nervae - Quintus' wife Quintus Servilius Nerva the Younger - Quintus' eldest son Marcus Servilius Nerva - Quintus' youngest son Servilia Nervae - Quintus' daughter 'Other PC Controlled NPCs' List all NPCs that are not a member of your family here in alphabetical order by nomen then cognomen. Lucius Aquillius Florus (the elder) - QSN's uncle and his representative in the Senate Lucius Aquillius Florus (the younger) - QSN's cousin Quintus Arrius Helva - Bookish friend of DJB Lucius Cassius Dio - DJB's representative in the Senate Titus Cloelius Siculus - QSN's father-in-law Maria Gratidiana - Associate of TSG Gaius Iullius Iullus - NLS's representative in the Senate Dubius Legitimus - TFT's friend and representative in the Senate Titus Quinctius Capitolinus - QSN's brother-in-law Marcus Livius Salinator - Wealthy friend of DJB Quintus Maximus - LAC's representative in the Senate Tiberius Popilius Procuratio - TSG's representative in the Senate Marcus Salvius Otho - A young client of DJB Muvulus Scribonius Valerius Verme - Owner of a tavern catering to Pro-Sullan Patricians Manius Sergius Novacula - Associate of TSG Marcus Servilius Nubis - A freedman, QSN's sales and purchasing manager Marcus Servilius Risus - A freedman, QSN's estate manager Aulus Verginia Tricostus - QSN's cousin Spurius Verginia Tricostus -QSN's cousin 'No Nomen' Castor - TFT's errant runner Cerasa - QSN's children's nanny Fortis Firmus - QSN's loyal slave Pomponius - TFT's man about the house Cnaeus - Aulus Junius Moderatus slave 'Arbiter Controlled NPCs' List all arbiter controlled NPCs here in alphabetical order by Nomen Marcus Aemilius Lepidus Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius - General fighting against rebels in Hispania Citerior. Gaius Julius Caesar Marcus Licinius Crassus - Rome's wealthiest man and the best source of loans. Gnaeus Pompeius “Magnus” Quintus Sertorius - Roman traitor leading the insurrection in Hispania Citerior. Marcus Tullius Cicero - A promising young lawyer No Nomen Spartacus - A slave in Capua. 'Non-Roman NPCs' Mithridates 'Important Deceased Characters' Lucius Cornelius Cinna Lucius Cornelius Sulla Gaius Marius Category:Browse